The Pieces that We Hold
by Kiwi6498
Summary: Sometimes, all we can do is to hold on to the pieces that we have.  AU DH.


**Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter, _the lovely J.K. Rowling does. I am also not making any money. The lyrics to _Broken _belong to Lifehouse.**

**A/N: The song is set/based off of Lifehouse's _Broken_. If you listen to the song, it helps bring the story to "life." **

**This is just a little story that I wrote about a year ago and found it in a notebook. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"_**The broken locks were a warning. You got inside my head."**_

Hermione tossed and turned; Severus was the only one that ever robbed her of sleep. She couldn't believe him; after everything they've been through, he was shutting himself up again. Only this time, they both let it get too far.

"_Severus, if you'd just let me help you-"_

"_Hermione, I told you already. There's nothing wrong and I don't want your help," he said harshly._

"_I think it's a matter of need—not want," Hermione whispered._

_He spun around. "You're just like the rest of them. Every bloody Gryffindor wears their heart on their sleeve. It's a wonder how any of you made it out of the war alive."_

"_**I tried my best to be guarded. I'm an open book instead."**_

"_You're one to talk," Hermione bit. "You're heart is confined by a stone wall. No wonder why you like living in the dungeons. Are they cold and empty enough for you?"_

"_If you have such a dislike for them, then why are you still here?"_

_Hermione brushed the hair out of her face. "What happened to Severus? All I'm getting is Snape, the arsehole over-lord of the dungeons. Do you not remember anything?"_

_He blinked. "Are you referring to anything in particular?"_

_Hermione clenched her teeth._

"_I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the haze has finally lifted. Whatever your delusions were seemed to now have finally cleared."_

"_Delusions?" Hermione repeated. "I don't recall any delusions, Severus. For once in your life, you're free."_

_He loomed nearer. "You don't know what I've been through. You don't know what I've done."_

"_I think I know quite a lot, thank you. You're unbelievable…Just cut the façade already, this isn't you."_

"_**I still see your reflection, inside my eyes  
That are looking for purpose  
They're still looking for life."**_

_He towered over her. "I don't know what you're talking about, because that person never existed. Maybe in your imagination—you do tend to drift off sometimes."_

_Hermione blinked, her frustration peaking. "The dungeons also compliment your cold heart, Severus. You might have made it through the war, but you're not free. You're _never_ going to be free. You're your own prisoner."_

_He blinked. "Are you done?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Are you done?" He asked slowly. "I have a potion to finish."_

_Hermione's eyes flashed. "I hope you like your dungeons, Severus, seeing as it's the only thing that's like you. Maybe you were better off remaining a Death Eater," Hermione spat, marched through the door, and slammed it._

_

* * *

_

Tears came to Hermione's eyes when she remembered the night Voldemort was defeated; the look on Severus' face when he realized he was finally free. The Victory Ball…

"_Well, well, I see you were roped into attending as well," a smooth voice said from behind her._

_Hermione spun around and smiled. "One of the largest Wizarding get-togethers with a bunch of people I'd rather not talk to? Are you kidding? I couldn't pass this up."_

"_Has the minister attacked you yet?" Severus asked._

"_No—Speaking of the devil," she said, discreetly pointing at the man walking towards them._

"_I suppose he can't badger you if you're busy."_

"_Busy?"_

_He extended his hand. "May I have this dance?"_

_A blush started to creep up on Hermione's cheeks. "That would be lovely," she said as she took his hand._

_He weaved them through the dance floor, until they were on the other side of the room._

"_I believe the minister has found a new target," Severus said, once they were out of harm's way._

_Hermione glanced over and saw a perturbed Neville Longbottom._

"_Severus, I don't think I mentioned how well you clean up," Hermione said, a few minutes later._

"_I was threatened by someone if I were to wear black again."_

"_McGonagall?"_

"_Did she threaten you too?"_

_Hermione nodded. "I wasn't going to come."_

_The faintest of smiles appeared on his face. "For what it's worth, I'm glad you did."_

_Hermione smiled. "I've never been one for dances."_

"_Neither have I…Shall we make our escape?"_

_Hermione looked towards the doors leading out towards the moonlit street. "Lead the way."_

_

* * *

_

"_Thank you Severus, for inviting me," Hermione said, stepping over a rather large fallen branch._

_He nodded in the dark. "It's safer to travel in pairs out here at night…Thank you for your help."_

_Hermione smiled brightly, "It's not every day one gets to hunt for rare ingredients."_

_He nearly snorted. "You sound like a child in a candy shop."_

"_I can't help it," she replied merrily, as they finally reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest._

"_Severus?" She asked, holding her palm up flat. "Is it supposed to rain?"_

_He stepped closer to her. "I only checked the moon cycle. I don't think it's supposed to rain until tomorrow morning."_

"_You might want to check that again," Hermione commented as they started to get wet._

"_Perfect," he mumbled._

_Hermione roller her eyes and started to walk towards the castle._

"_Hermione?"_

"_It feels good." She turned around and smiled._

"_I think you've-" he stopped when it started to pour._

_Hermione let out a surprised, happy squeak._

"_C'mon Severus, let's go!" She exclaimed, linked arms with him, and started to run towards the castle._

_The rain was falling hard, making the moist grass muddy and covered in puddles, making their feet slosh through the soggy grass._

"_Hermione," Severus started. "You do have a -" _

_He stopped short when she slipped on a patch of mud and fell—he fell with her._

_Hermione started to laugh, making Severus look over. They were in a large puddle and specks of mud covered Hermione's face, yet none of it seemed to faze her._

_He smiled._

"_You have mud, there," Hermione giggled, pointing at his cheek._

_Hermione's smile grew as Severus slowly got to his feet and offered her a muddy hand._

"_Thank you," she said as she took his offered hand._

"_It was my pleasure," he replied as they began their walk back up to the castle._

_

* * *

_

Hermione finally slipped off to sleep, but it wasn't a memory that she was dreaming about.

_Severus was gripping his work station with both hands, his head bent downwards. A little buzzer went off behind him._

_He turned around and grabbed a vial next to him, before carelessly throwing it into the cauldron he was working on. _

_Hermione furrowed her brow as she watched him. The Severus she knew would never treat a potion with such abandonment. _

_He turned around and started to chop ginger; he was chopping so fast, none of the pieces were the same size._

_After he finished cutting, he stirred the potion a few times, before turning to collect his ginger._

"_Severus, you dolt! Don't throw that in the potion!" Hermione exclaimed. "They're supposed to be a certain size for a reason!"_

_But it fell on deaf ears, because Severus continued to the potion and dumped the ginger in, the potion gurgling fiercely._

_He turned around to collect his stirring rod. As soon as he placed it in the cauldron, it exploded. The force propelled the cauldron upwards and right into Severus; his upper torso and face taking the blunt of the explosion._

_The cauldron knocked him over and an ear-splitting "crack" was heard._

"_Severus!" Hermione tried to move, but her view point wouldn't change._

_He wasn't moving—no eye fluttering, cursing…no breathing._

_She heard a chime; the clock struck midnight._

"_**The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone."**_

_Hermione watched helplessly as each time the clock chimed, she moved further away, before disappearing into the darkness._

_

* * *

_

"Severus!" Hermione woke with a start, sitting up pin straight in bed, dripping with sweat.

She frantically looked at her clock; it was five to midnight.

Without another thought, she sprung out of bed and flew out of her quarters.

It wasn't a dream, she knew that much. It didn't _feel_ like a dream.

Hermione ran as fast as she could down the stairs, for once the grand staircase remained motionless. She pushed herself faster as she hit solid ground and almost slipped around a corner on Mrs. Norris.

_**I'm hanging on another day, just to see what you will throw my way.**_

Hermione's lungs burned painfully as she reached the dungeons.

_I have to make it!_ She told herself over and over again.

"_**I'm holding on…I'm still holding. I'm barely holding onto you."**_

The door to his private labs was in sight, and she hoped that he hadn't locked it yet. Her hand closed around the doorknob and flung the door open; Severus was walking towards the potion.

He sighed, not turning around. "Hermione, I'm not-"

She ran up behind him, grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pulled him down.

"Her-"

She kissed him, making him drop the ginger on the floor.

"You insufferable dolt, are you trying to kill yourself?"

Severus furrowed his brow and saw the different sized chunks of ginger scattered on the floor.

"How did you-"

"Well, someone has to make sure you don't kill yourself."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
